Twisted
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Who knew Matt cold be so deadly... *Don't read if you don't like rape* (1st chapter only) A7x fanfic
1. Chapter 1

There was grunting and muffled yelps or pain. Moans of absolute pleasure and the long _'rrriiippp'_ of tearing clothes.  
Zacky buried himself deep into the back of his dark closet, his tiny hands shaking in fear. His jade shaded eyes were shut tightly and he bit his tounge in an effort to keep his whimpers in his throat. The fear that was entering his body was fierce. The vivid feeling was taking control of his body, nudging at his soft heart. It was wrapping around his innocent spirit and causing it to shut down and curl into darkness. He was so scared. So, so scared.

A violent scream ripped like jagged daggers through the air and slammed into Zacky's ears. He shrieked and pressed himself further into the closet, his shaking increasing dramatically.  
'Brian's getting h-hurt...,' His mind stuttered. 'Go help h-him.'

His feelings for Brian escalated sky-high but then were tore down by the vicious claws of fear. He couldn't do that. He couldn't save Brian. H-he...he couldn't. He was too weak.

Weak is just an excuse.

~Brian's room~

Matt's muscles worked in a smooth rhythm as his hips harshly thrust inside of Brian. Brian's agonized scream echoed at the pain the larger man was causing and he pushed upward on Matt's chest. This was so wrong. So, so wrong. It was demented and twisted. It screamed wrong inside Brian but snarled right inside of Matt. Brian needed to get him to stop, this is _evil_. A man raping another man was dark and wrong. The Devil himself was possessing this creature. Matt groaned in pleasure, head bending and nuzzling Brian's exposed throat. His tongue, thick with saliva, left a warm trail up Brian's skin. The blood pulsing beneath Brian's skin was rushing in sync with his heartbeat. And before Brian could whimper, fangs sunk into his neck, sharp and fierce. Blood slid down Matt's throat in soft gulps. His thrusting ceased and he pulled out, bringing Brian on top of him and holding the man to his chest. Stunned, Brian couldn't move. His mocha orbs were glazed and blankly staring at nothing. Matt's hand trailed down his ribs, and rested on his back. The stiff muscles started to uncoil as Matt released a morphine in Brian's body from the venom in his fangs. Eventually the body slackened and Matt slipped his fangs out, kissing the bite marks and making them seal up. Brian's chest rose slightly before crashing down, his long fingers unwound from being clenched in the bed smirked, kissing Brian's cold cheek. He watched, golden irises dilating to the extreme as Brian raggedly whispered his name before his eyes rolled back into his skull and his eyelids fluttered shut. He was dead.

Matt got up with un-human speed, cradling Brian's lifeless body as he dressed himself, a wicked smirk plastered to his face. The joy that was coursing though his veins was twisted with the ribbon of insanity.

He left Brian's body naked, not bothering to put clothes on him and swung his door open and walked down the hallway. As he reached a dark wooden door, he paused, kissing Brian's neck before pushing it open.

"Oh Zacky-y-y-y..." He cooed. "I've got something for you."

No response. But he knew Zacky was in here. He could smell the fear radiating from the boy, and hear the rapid pulse of his beating heart. A dark chuckle erupted from Matt's throat as he laid Brian's body down on the crimson carpet and left, shutting the door with a soft 'click'. He leaned on the ebony wall next to the wooden bulk and waited to hear the scream of the traumatized Zacky.

But the scream never came.

~Zacky~

A small body wedged its was out of the door to the closet. Zacky's face was tear-stained as he crawled to Brian's still body. His shaky hands cupped Brian's face and stroked his cheek with a pale thumb. He knew this was going to happen. He told Brian-warned Brian-not to hang out with Matt. He could sense something horribly wrong with the man. Something that wasn't natural. That wasn't even human. He just had that feeling. The face beneath his hands looked eerily calm, but it didn't seem like a natural type of calm. It was something different. He leaned his forehead on Brian's and hummed a gentle lullaby that Brian would always sing to him when he had a nightmare and woke up terrified. 'Once Upon a December' it was called.

"My brother...," He whispered, finishing humming. "You didn't deserve this death. You...you didn't deserve this at all..." His hands slid down to Brian's chest, just having that tiny flicker of hope that a beat would be there. But alas, there was nothing but emptiness. Zacky's mouth pressed into a hard line. No one deserved death by rape. Especially his brother. A slash of white flashed through Zacky. His eyes brightened and had a strong determination flock into his gaze. His brother's life was lost because of a demented creature that held nothing but Satan's power. And Satan's power can be destroyed by good. He pressed his hands tighter against Brian's chest and smiled in a simple joy, a jolt of light shooting into Brian's body.

A gasp for breath and a beating heart was rewarded to Zacky and Brian shot up, shrieking and quaking with fear. Zacky gathered Brian's bare body in his arms and shushed him, passing his fingers through Brian's dark hair.

"You alive, Brian...don't panic...shh..." He rested his cheek against Brian's head, hugging his older brother's body firmly. He suppressed his own shock. He just brought someone back from the dead. Holy mother of God.

He could hear a shift outside the door and knew Matt was there. The doorknob twisted and a dark, bulky shadow loomed in the doorway.

"You brought him back. Way to go little angel." Matt's taunting voice snarled, darkness masking the snarl.

Fear began to lace up Zacky's soul and leak into him mind, but he shoved it down. If Brian died again, it was his fault. He couldn't let the fear for himself blind him. It would cause Brian to get killed.

"Get away from us, you evil creature." He said calmly, voice low.

Matt's deep chuckle echoed through the room. His teeth bared in a grin and he stepped fully into the room.

"Oh you poor little boy. You think you can just tell a vampire what to do?" He tilted his head to the side, eyes flickering to a deep, dark scarlet. "You are so very wrong." Without warning, Matt lunged for Brian.

Zacky clenched his teeth, swallowing his fear and rammed straight into the vampire, making him fly out of his path of aim for his brother.

Matt hit the wall chest first, but he was back up in an instant. A vicious fury bubbled up inside him and he screeched, shaking his head wildly and charging at Zacky like a rampaging bull. His tattoos glowed in the black room and he grabbed Zacky by his throat, slamming him repeatedly into the wooden floor.

Zacky was struggling to breathe by the fifth slam and stars danced in his vision. He managed to send a kick to Matt's face but that barely phased the beast. He heard Matt's low chuckle as he slammed Zacky on the for the seventh time. He stopped there, with Zacky no longer moving, he bent his head towards the pulsing vein on Zacky's neck. Fangs glistening with saliva, they punctured holes in the boy's throat and he heard him scream in agony. The burning pain surged through his veins as Matt began to drain him of his life source. Zacky's gathered all his strength and tried pushing Matt off, but the vampire was too strong. His weakened body was no match for this powerful creature.

But Matt's muscles suddenly bunched and he bucked upwards, fangs tearing out of Zacky's flesh.A cry of pain exploded from his lips and blood followed after, spraying up in a fountain of red.

Zacky scrambled up, raggedly breathing. His eyes widened to their full length as they store at the scene before him.

Brian had plunged a blade into Matt's back, and his face was a mixture of pain and fury. He twisted the dagger inside of Matt muscle and the vampire staggered back, his stomach heaved as he threw up crimson before collapsing beside Brian, body convulsing in a shudder before going still.

Brian killed him.

The knife clattered to the ground and Brian swayed on his legs, eyes rolling back into his head again.

Zacky shot forward and steadied Brian before he crumpled down, holding him close.

"Y-you did it...you killed him." Zacky murmured, wiping the stress tears that fell from Brian's eyes.

"You b-brought me back from the d-dead..." Brian whispered, his voice faltered with pain. He forced his eyes open and smiled faintly at Zacky. "The light...d-destroyed the dark."

"I did...I...I did..." Zacky's knees were weak with relief and confusion. "H-how...?

"Beats me..." Brian replied softly, nuzzling his face into Zacky's neck.

A long, gentle breath sighed out of Brian's lips and Zacky held him even closer, pressing the softest of kisses on Brian's forehead.

"Lets go get you dressed..."


	2. Chapter 2

~Brian~

A thick, tanned arm slowly slid around Zacky's waist, pulling his brother closer to him.

Zacky nuzzled his way deeper in Brian's grasp, sighing in content as his warmth. His smaller body had started to shiver due to the coldness of winter starting to slip into the air.

Brian kissed the top of Zacky's raven hair, smiling when the younger giggled and poked Brian in the stomach.

"Go to sleep, my little Zee." Brian murmured, pulling the ebony blanket over Zacky's body.

Zacky let out a tiny whine of protest but didn't argue. Brian knew sleep was best for him, and Zacky wasn't going to say anything against him. So, kissing Brian's cheek in a brotherly type of love, he laid his head on his older brother's chest and shut his eyes over his green irises.

Brian waited until Zacky's breathing deepened and his face relaxed to show he was in a peaceful slumber, before moving off the couch him and Zacky were on and waddling to the door. He unlocked the chain-lock and opened the door, peeking out. He had been extremely paranoid the past month and a half, since he and Zacky had destroyed Matt. Everything that looked similar to Matt made him jump. A large, bulky shadow, movies that had vampires, hissing. Even the sight of blood had him shriek. But something in particular had caught his attention, had him tremble in fear. He kept catching glimpses of harsh golden eyes, and soft whispering that he couldn't make out. He would always hear it when him and Zacky walked home from the store at night. The market was right up the road, but next to it was an alleyway that was for the delivery trucks to pull in and drop the market's stuff. And that's when he would see the glowing irises and hissing whispers. Really the only time they went out at night was when they were in desperate need of something, but other then that Brian kept the both of them locked in the house.

He shut the door, seeing nothing that disturbed him and tiptoed back to Zacky, slipping into the blanket and snuggling up to him.

"Good night, baby bro." He whispered, kissing the side of Zacky's head.

"I love you."

~Matt~

Two weeks of being stuck in a coffin was all Matt could stand. The musky scent of the wood was filling his nose with a smell he couldn't tolerate. The only reason why he kept himself in the damp coffin was because he letting himself heal so he would be able to hunt once again. Hunt for the blood he longed to drink.

"Oh Brian...," He purred softly. "I want you back."

He was sitting in the back of an alleyway, watching across the street for Brian's house light to shut off. Once he saw the lights flicker down, he pushed off the dumpster he was sitting on and landing on the ground in a rather cat-like manor. His lean body was now more powerful, as if the pain of getting stabbed got him stronger. Much larger muscles rippled under his tattooed skin as he stood, grinning wickedly from ear to ear. He wanted the sweet taste of revenge, and he would get it by ridding of Brian's little brother and then ridding of Brian himself.

He cracked his back, it snapped and popped disgustingly and Matt's eyes gleamed with insanity.

Let this begin.

*****  
~Brian~

Brian jerked up from the light sleep he had been in, he had heard something and his head snapped to where he had the sound. At first, the only thing he could make out was a blurry light. When he blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes, they widened. The door was open, and the chain lock and the regular lock had been picked and a cold breeze was blowing in the doorway. The light was from the street lamp that was in front of the yard and it was flickering off and on.

'Who opened the door...' He asked himself quietly, standing up.

Zacky slid off him and hit the couch face forward, earning him an 'oof'. He huffed in the couch pillow and lifted his face up, looking at Brian's form as it crept towards the door.

"Brian? What are you doing?" He grumbled, face creasing when he caught a flash of fear on Brian's expression.

Brian shushed him. "Hold on, Zacky." His footsteps were light as can be as he poked his head out of the doorway.

"Anyone there?" He called out to the emptiness of the black road.

No answer.

Fear pricked Brian's mind and he shut the door, locking it once more. No one was there. Maybe a thief slipped in and stole something, too careless to shut the door.

A sharp thought sliced through his mind and his muscles instantly stiffened. His throat closed and he had to let his body shudder in order to let himself breathe again.

'Matt's back.'

Zacky watched the violent ripple roll through Brian's body and now he knew something was wrong with him. He pushed himself off the soft couch and half-ran to his older brother.

Brian was still as a rock, not a nerve of him moving and Zacky swallowed, fear bubbling inside him. Did Brian see something? Someone? Why was he just standing there?

He reached out a pale-colored hand and touched Brian's shoulder, trying to grab his attention, and the man shrieked, a harsh jolt shooting inside of him.

"Brian, Brian it's me," Zacky whispered, now extremely worried. "It's just me."

Brian's head whipped to meet Zacky's gaze but instead of seeing beautiful jade irises, he saw lust-filled gold orbs. A frown that was set on Zacky's lips was a harsh grin, fangs jutting down his mouth.

He saw Matt. Not Zacky.

A scream erupted from his mouth and he staggered back, swatting Zacky away and pressing himself against the door.

"Get away from me!" He cried, nails scratching the wooden bulk. "I killed you!"

But 'Matt' tilted his head and took a step closer. Saying his name in that tone that was always set in a purr. His body was torn, ragged from being in the coffin and his hands were jagged claws, ready to slice Brian open. And Brian was terrified. Scared beyond belief.

He let out a cry that was so agonizing, so heartbreaking, it had 'Matt' drop to his knees, whimpers and pleads of forgiveness fleeing from his throat.

"Brian, Brian please stop. I'm not Matt, big bro. I-its me. It's Zacky..."

Then Brian's whole world crashed. 'Matt' vanished, being replaced by Zacky. His brother had tears of fear and worry for him streaking down his face and he was crying out Brian's name over and over.

But Brian couldn't reply to his brother's whimpers. His throat was closed, tightly shut out of fear that was still radiating through his body and the air he got to into his lungs was very little and raspy. His vision was swimming in pools of blackness with splotches of clear to where he could see Zacky. But he didn't realize what was wrong with him. All he knew was he saw Matt and that's what was wrong.

But his heart was drumming rapidly in his chest, echoing in his ribs. It was in complete terror mode and it was beating so fast, it would stop if he didn't calm down. He couldn't do anything to help himself, his body was frozen in shock, eyes glazing over like they once did when he had died.

He wouldn't die again, no. Arms slipped around his waist and pulled him close to a crying human and soothing coos were being murmured in his ear. Zacky was holding him tightly, nuzzling his cheek and whispering things that were meant nothing else then to calm Brian down.

But the fear wouldn't go away, his heart kept beating harshly in his chest and his cries got louder and louder.

It was a matter of minutes before he was passed out in Zacky's arms.

The attack of fear had won over him.

*****  
~Zacky~

"This is 911 emergency, how ca-"

"M-my brother. He...he had a panic a-attack and passed o-out. I n-need help. N-now."

Zacky was trembling, holding Brian in one arm with his phone in another. He had his eyes shut tightly as he held his brother close, the small device pressed against his ear.

His voice was low and shaky as he spoke into it, scared that he had lost his brother again. When the operator on the other end promised to be there in five minutes, a bright burst of hope surged in his chest. Surely if they made it here that fast Brian would be okay?

But dark thoughts of fear dug into his mind. Brian's heart was still drumming fast in his chest, and it wouldn't slow.

Zacky was still confused on why Brian had panicked. Matt was dead, the blade had killed him over a month ago. Was Brian hallucinating? Or was something really going on?

"Oh, such a sweet little Zeebear.. Taking care of you brother because he's afraid." A deep, rattling purr glided into the air like an unwelcome bird.

Zacky's muscles stiffened, his eyes blew wide. Even he knew that voice. It was mostly the purr in the tone that gave it away. Only one man could force a purr like that. Only one thing.

He heard shoes click closer and closer to where him and Brian lay, and he clutched his brother tighter, praying that the police would be here any second now.

But a gentle breath on the back of his neck told him otherwise, and he could feel lips curve into a deadly smile along his pale skin.

"It's your turn to be in the coffin now."


	3. Chapter 3

~Zacky~  
Zacky's eyes cracked open to a slit, and immediate dizziness greeted him coldly.  
With a groan he tilted his head back, and it hit something hard which made his world spin more.  
"Holy mother of God...ow." He muttered, lifting up his hand to rub his head. But he couldn't get his arms free.  
Startled, he jerked on whatever was pinning him but it didn't work as he'd hoped. And the room was so dark, when he looked down he couldn't see anything. Instead, he moved his fingers and felt something rough and dry.  
A rope.  
Was he tied down?  
He pushed his legs outward, seeing they wouldn't budge as well.  
Yeah, he was tied down.  
Tied down to what?  
"A chair, of course." Someone answered his question.  
His head shot up in fright, but nothing was there. Nothing that he could see, at least.  
He heard a shift in movement and expensive shoes go 'click, click, click' across the ground.  
Click, click, click.  
Then deep melted gold eyes were inches from his face and he shrieked, his body jerking and making the chair almost fall back.  
But a swift hand caught it and pulled the chair forward, closer to the hunger-infested gaze.  
"Hello, Zacky." Matt said smoothly, head snaking down to Zacky's throat and pressing a gentle kiss on the pale skin.  
Zacky gulped, heart beginning to race in his chest.  
He was right beside the monster that had murdered his brother out of pleasure. Literally.  
But a lucky little miracle had brought Brian back to life. And that miracle had been Zacky's love.  
"You're scared, little mouse," Matt whispered against Zacky's neck. "You're pulse is out of control."  
"M-maybe if I could see you I would be less s-scared..." Zacky said quietly, relieved when Matt pulled away from his neck, though he would never say it outloud.  
Matt thought for a moment, Zacky could tell when his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"Nah," He said finally. "You'd still be afraid."  
"But less afraid..."  
"Ah, but that's the thing. I like seeing you afraid. I think it's rather...pleasuring."  
"Please turn the light on..."  
"Is that begging I hear?"  
Zacky felt a hand curl beneath his chin and a thick thumb slide down his cheek.  
"I love begging..."  
Zacky whimpered, moving his face away from the hand in fright.  
A sharp, stinging pain made his head jerk to the side further and tears pooled from his eyes.  
"Don't you ever turn your face away from me, got it?" Matt snarled harshly, his patience with Zacky obviously short.  
Zacky stuttered a frightened 'yes' and slowly turned his head back to the pair of eyes, which fury was raged up inside them.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He said softly, the stinging in his cheek still lingered.  
"That's alright." The anger softened and Matt began to rub Zacky's cheek, making the pain ebb.  
Zacky had to admit, Matt's touch was soothing. Like water gliding over a burn. But even though he wanted the gentle touch to always stay, this was a monster that had his hands on him. And at any moment he could be dead.  
"Your heartbeat is slowing," Matt broke the silence that was slowly starting to bond. "You're calming down, hm?"  
"Please don't scare me." Zacky replied to him, fearful that if Matt figured out that he wasn't so scared anymore, he would do something.  
"I'm not." The hand slipped away from Zacky's cheek and the eyes vanished, just as a light flicked on above Zacky's head.  
Blinking at the sudden brightness, Zacky was now aware that he was in a bedroom.  
Or, so it looked like.  
A dresser was pushed in against dark brown walls, both matching. A pale colored bed with a simple gray throw blanket was lying to the left of him with a nightstand beside and a red carpet stretched across the wooded floor.  
The room itself was rather small, but it wasn't claustrophobic small. And Zacky found himself relaxing at the sight. It reminded him of home. Just set up differently.  
The door to the room creaked open and a tattooed body melted in like a shadow, carrying something.  
"Hungry?" Matt asked, carrying a silver tray of food in his hands.  
Wow. Zacky hadn't noticed Matt had left.  
"No..." He said honestly, shaking his head. It was true, his stomach was sour. He didn't feel like eating.  
"Come on, little mouse. I know you're hungry." Matt urged, now standing in front of the small teenager.  
"Honest, Matt...I'm not hungry."  
Matt grunted, annoyed. He set the food on the nightstand and bent his legs to kneel beside Zacky.  
"Alright. You won't eat. But just in case," Matt's hand slid down to his pocket and drug out a switchblade.  
Zacky's heart jumped into his throat. Was he going to cut him? Rip his throat open and shove the food down there? Threaten him with the blade?  
But a 'snip, snap' interrupted his fears and he shot a questioning glance at Matt.  
"Relax," The vampire said gruffly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He stood back up, putting the knife back in his pocket. "Wriggle your hands."  
Zacky did as he told him, not wanting to get slapped again.  
Surprise streaked through him when the ropes that were tied on his hands fell into a messy heap on the floor.  
"Kick your legs." Matt instructed next.  
But Zacky was well ahead of him. He stood up and shook the loose ends of the ropes off, watching with relief as they fell off too.  
"Happy?" Matt muttered watching the glee that spread across the teen's face.  
"I guess," Zacky swallowed hard, words that he was about to say stuck to the bottom of his throat. "Thank you."  
"No problem, little mouse," Matt replied, a smile curving along his lips. "But I must go now. Your brother is waiting."  
"My bro- BRIAN." Zacky's panicked, shooting a scared glance at Matt, but the vampire was gone.  
"Brian..." He sunk to the ground, eyes wide.  
What was Matt doing to him.

~Matt~

Matt shut the door to his prey's room quietly and chuckled darkly. Within hours he would have a slave and a meal that would satisfy his hunger for days. He could hardly keep his patience.  
He locked the wooden door from the outside so Zacky had no way of getting out and slipped down the stairs, taking a turn to the right and pushing open another door.  
The light to the room was off but Matt could see perfectly. Vampires had perfect eyesight at all times, but it was even sharper at night. It helped them hunt down and track prey. A keen sense of smell guided them to the thing they were hunting. Hearing that was so sharp and accurate detected the slightest movement like a beating of a heart and razor sharp fangs killed with one bite.  
If killing is what they intended to do.  
But the bite he was about to deliver wasn't going to kill anything.  
It was going to take everything away except for life.  
His soft footsteps made their way to an edge of a bed and he crawled straight into it wrapping his well-built arms around a toned form.  
"Brian," He purred into the man's ear. "Wake up."  
A quiet moan followed up after Matt's words and Brian's eyes opened. But they didn't widen like Zacky's did. They stayed narrow slits and his heart remained at a regular rate.  
"Aw, you're not scared..." Matt cooed, nuzzling Brian's cheek.  
"Just kill me already." Brian rasped, his throat dry from earlier screaming.  
"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it." Matt's fingers pushed a strand of hair from Brian's face.  
The man wore no expression. His face was blank. Like a sheet of paper with no artist to draw on it.  
Matt knew why. Brian no longer feared Matt. The vampire had done all he could to squeeze all the fear out of him so he would be used to him. He had been doing it for three days straight. The only reason Zacky had not heard his brother's screams and woke up was because Matt had knocked his head so hard it had him out cold for days. The boy had no idea he was there for that long. He merely thought it was an hour or two.  
"You're going to kill Zacky. Why wouldn't you kill me." Brian's voice choked on Zacky's name.  
Ah, some emotion.  
"Because I want you. I want you to be with me foREVer. And I don't want him disrupting our love."  
"Love?" Brian snorted. "Some love we have."  
"Oh believe me," Matt chuckled. "All of that will change."  
"Yeah, probably when I'm dead."  
"No," A sinister grin grew like weeds along Matt's lips. "Right now."  
Brian was about to say something, but instead all that came out was a piercing scream as fangs were shoved into his neck.


End file.
